girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-02-10 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Okay, there are is one thing here that I have predicted correctly from the last page, and that is Tarvek would be incriminated again. I can't believe that after all of the work/planning he made with Gil and his forces, he's back in hot coals...again. And judging from his reaction, he must be in a hurry to go back to Agatha because she might be in danger of Lucrezia's plans with the Baron. I would also like to thank Brokk and commend him for his intuitiveness in deducing that there was a message behind Klaus' story, thank you. Tarvek might also know about the "copper sword" and what it really means. ARGH!!! ''Curse ''you Foglios, with your mind-wrenching plot twists!! Master 3x3lcior 05:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I second the Master - kudos to Brrokk for calling the shot so well! NathanTheRammer 17:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : The copper sword is still a mystery. Bah, those two have got so steamed up again that they're failing to completely analyse the story! But I think the story must have been intended for Gil, not Tarvek, as the Baron was clearly sending Phil to Gil with the story about the book, and he couldn't have known that Tarvek would be present as well. Hmm, guessing now, could the Baron have known that someone was developing a spark-controlling wasp, and could he have been working on a countermeasure? Gill might know of the countermeasure without knowing what it was, and the copper sword might reveal it to him what it is when he stops fighting with Tarvek and thinks about it? Yes, the Foglios are mind-wrenching, and this story is both frustratingly long and wonderfully long! Brrokk 08:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : Gil is proving to be not as smart as his father thought. Klaus is just lucky Tarvek was there. Gil has got to calm down and work with Tarvek. As for the sword, remember it was also a hair pin (Von Pinn?), Mamma Gkika has a sword hairpin as well. Are they being refered to in the story? AndyAB99 11:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I find it funny that Gil doesn't understand his father's message to him, but Tarvek knows exactly what the Baron was talking about. It's an interesting twist. Also, I love the cracked panel effect. I hope Gil eventually starts trusting Tarvek. 17:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :And yet Gil is treating Tarvek in much the same fashion as Klaus treated him. Perhaps the boy is hung in a logical loop? -- Billy Catringer 03:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The copper pin in the nanny's hair seems to me a reference to Otilia in side Von Pinn. The muses are a key to resolving the Storm King issue. Otilia is a key to gathering the muses. Why exactly were the muses made for the Storm King? Which Storm King? And why do they keep turning up everywhere the Heterodyne girl goes? Did Andronicus ever find his Euphrosynia. How were the Knights of Jove destroyed? What is Tarvek's geneology? :My theory says that it has to do with Mamma Gikka. She has a hairpin that looks like a copper sword and she is gigantic in size. Somewhere around the same size as Grantz. -- Billy Catringer 03:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :: not very likely, in my opinion. we don't know if the baron even knows mamma gkika and we do know that he doesn't know if gil knows her. Finn MacCool 12:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Klaus certainly does know about her "bar". And Boris seems to be well informed about the "real" Mamma Gkika's. The Jägers work for Klaus, but seek medical attention elsewhere. And Klaus wouldn't have bothered to find out where they were going? AndyAB99 13:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree that equating the nanny with Von Pinn makes more sense than equating her with Mamma Gikka. But Mamma Gikka seems to have a big copper sword hanging from the beams here (copper colored anyway.) Gsulli7369 19:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Why does Tarvek believe the story means they need to get to Agatha soonest? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Agatha Heterodyne, Girl Genius! 20:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :It cannot be because Tarvek is thinking that Agatha is at risk of being wasped herself. Perhaps he is afraid that she is about to be surrounded and overwhelmed by the copious copies of Lucrezia. -- Billy Catringer 03:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Tarvek may be concerned that Lucrezia will gain control of Agatha. He knows how to remove her and apparently feels he needs to do this now. AndyAB99 13:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page The key element of this page is it is the culmination of Othar's twitter. It has been a question, ever since Other was tranported from the future back to the present, what he would do to change history and defeat the Other. This page shows what it is. Othar was comissioned to rescue Gil; he failed to do that. But he did get Tarvek out of the castle and into Gil's presence when the Storm King tale is told. This is the key. Gil didn't understand the importance of the story, and would have fallen into the Other's trap. Tarvek does, so now Gil will be forewarned. Good will now triumph over evil. As for the Copper Sword, what it is is unimportant. The important element is, and always was, that Gil is being ordered to kill his father. As another side note, the Baron's request 'Tell DuPree Good Job.' may be a message that she must carry out her hit on Agatha, setting up a Gil/DuPree/Agatha fight. This will be relevant if we see the bard tell Dupree this. Baby Rorschach 18:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : Klaus is being controlled by Lunevka, so why would he be ordering DuPree to kill Agatha when Lucrezia is at his bedside? He didn't order a hit, he just said that if it was necessary to kill Agatha, he'd have Dupree do it as she wouldn't hestiate. His story does imply he wants Gil to kill both himself and Lunevka. It was very clearly, at it's first telling, a coded message to Gil. And DuPree is looking for Zeetha, although neither DuPree nor Zeetha know this yet. Klaus is also unaware that Dupree is looking for his daughter, the person who destroyed Dupree's pirate lair, DuPree's big fight will be with Zeetha. I think Klaus just meant what he said, that she did what he asked by producing "the boring guy". After all, he had threated to kill Dupree with his mind if she entered the room. AndyAB99 01:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : well Anekva knows aggy is in control of her own body and thats why she needs Aggy dead, Zola told her the whole story in hospital.Agathahetrodyne 17:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Since Klaus is already convinced Agatha IS Lucrezia, and Lucrezia/Anevka is currently controlling him, it would make mroe sense for him to try to signal for someone to kill Anevka first. And if Anevka is telling him to have Agatha killed, wouldn't Klaus find that odd? Might it tell him that Agatha isn't exactly who/what he thought she was? AndyAB99 17:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : :He doesn't have an easy way to order Luvenka's death. He does have a standing plan in place to order Agatha's death, and since Agatha was the one who wasped him, she certainly has to go. Since Agatha is the one who later gets a time window machine, she is the bigger, if not most immediate threat. Yes, Luvenka must be dealt with... One problem at a time. Oh, and if Luvenka does know about Dupree's special order, she'd still want to encourage it, since from Lucrezia point of view, Agatha has become more of a liability than an asset. :But the comment is meaningful only if the Bard mentions it on Monday's (or perhaps Wednesday's) page. Otherwise the alternate interpretation, that the 'good job' was bringing the Bard to the Baron, is the correct one. Baby Rorschach 21:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : I was hoping for more info on the destruction of the Great Hospital. Of the characters last seen there, we've seen DuPree and the Boring Storyteller, and we have Vole's testimony that Dr Sun survived along with others. I want to know about the others. In addition to some central characters like the Baron, Lucrezia, and Zola, there were Sun's granddaughter Daiyu, the head of Selnikov, Sgt. Scorp, and Grantz. Nearby were Sgt. Nak and that mechanical mole unit with Mjr. Resetti and Scopes. I liked all of these. Sgt. Scorp reminds me of a senior noncom that (in theory) reported to me when I was a junior officer in the Navy. To watch him handle men and machines was to watch a master who had raised his craft to an art. Needless to say, I adopted all his "suggestions" with alacrity and gratitude. I hope we see more of Scorp. A quick check back reveals two more named characters I had forgotten, Dr. Rat and Dr. Rothfuss. Not really contributers to the central storyline. Gsulli7369 21:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Rat was a visual joke. Dr. Rothfuss was a shout out to Patrick Rothfuss, a real person. AndyAB99 01:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : There was a discussion on whether was a shoutout to http://www.docrat.com.au/, but that never got added to the shoutouts page. Argadi 12:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC)